Complex amusement rides, including tracked and trackless dark ride systems, represent a significant capital investment for themed entertainment operators, and must be designed and marketed to ensure long term periods of guest attraction for the ride experience.
The introduction period of new rides and attractions often presents the highest level of attraction, as guests have not been able to repeatedly experience the attraction. As time goes by, the level of attraction decreases, and themed entertainment owners often invest in costly subsequent changes, in order to adapt and add newness to the ride experience. These changes include the movement of structural track and ride infrastructure, movement and change of scenic show elements, and changes to attraction media.
These costly changes and other drawbacks exist.